Mikä vain toimii
by Jadeile
Summary: Jarlaxle on ollut päiväkausia tolaltaan ja masentunut, joten Entreri päättää kokeilla erästä keinoa tämän piristämiseksi. Puhdasta hurt/comfort fluffia/waffia/söpöilyä. Toinen luku onkin sitten huumorilla höystetty lopetus.
1. Mikä vain toimii

**A/N:** Mistä kamalasta paikasta Jarlaxle onkaan pelastunut? Tiedä häntä, erään toisen ficin inspiroima tämä kyllä tietyllä tasolla on, mutta helpommalla pääsemme kaikki, jos itse sovitat kamalimman kuviteltavissa olevan painajaisen aukkoa täyttämään.

* * *

><p>Jarlaxle istui sängyllään selkä seinää vasten, yksi jalka suorana edessään ja toinen koukussa, käsi polven ympärillä. Hän tuijotti eteensä mitään näkemättä ja mahdollisimman vähän ajatellen; kuten hän teki lähes kaiken aikaa nykyään, jos mikään ei kiinnittänyt hänen huomiotaan. Eikä kovin moni asia enää niin tehnytkään.<p>

Hänen silkkipuseronsa oli napittamatta, hänellä ei ollut kenkiä jaloissaan ja hänen uusi hattunsakin oli edelleen yöpöydällä, koskematon eilisen jäljiltä. Hänen ennen kiiltävän kalju päänsä pukkasi nyt valkoista sänkeä, joka kasvaisi hyvinkin pian tuuheaksi kuontaloksi, jos ajamattomuus jatkuisi. Punaiset silmät olivat himmenneet, tai ainakin niiden entinen ilkikurinen loiste tuntui olevan poissa.

Hän ei ollut aidosti hymyillyt päiväkausiin.

Artemis Entreri katseli näkyä ja tunsi vatsaansa vääntävän. Tai rintaansa. Tai molempia. Sillä ei ollut niin väliä, hän kuitenkin tunsi jonkin epämiellyttävän tunteen, jota ei halunnut määritellä tarkemmin, vaikka sen olisikin tunnistanut halutessaan. Se oli vaivannut häntä siitä lähtien, kun he olivat paenneet, eikä Jarlaxle ollutkaan palannut takaisin entiseksi itsekseen. Niin rasittava kuin drow olikin, hän oli silti jotenkin siedettävämpi omana ärsyttävä itsenään kuin... tällaisena.

Onttona. Ilottomana. Häiritsevän hiljaisena.

Fyysisesti tämä oli toipumaan päin, mutta henkinen tila tuntui romahtavan päivä päivältä enemmän. Aluksi drow oli sentään yrittänyt esittää olevansa kunnossa ja oli ollut selvästi helpottunut vapaudestaan, mutta pakomatkan jatkuessa tämä oli käynyt kokoajan hiljaisemmaksi ja sulkeutuneemmaksi. Ikään kuin fyysisen kivun puute olisi jättänyt henkiselle tuskalle enemmän tilaa ilmaista itsestään.

Tai ehkä se, että heidän täytyi edelleen paeta henkensä, tai pahemmankin, edestä ajoi hänet toivottomuuden tilaan. Ehkä drow vain odotti, että he jäävät kiinni, eikä tahtonut enää edes uskotella itselleen, että niin ei kävisi. Olihan hän kuitenkin ollut vankina sellaisissa oloissa niin kauan onnistumatta paeta itse ja vain sattuma oli tuonut Entrerin hänen luokseen.

Entrerille sellaiset tuntemukset olivat tuttuja. Toivottomuus ja jatkuva pakeneminen.

Hän huokaisi hiljaa ja katsoi kädessään kantamaansa pientä pakettia. Hänellä oli edelleen vaikeuksia uskoa, että hän todellakin aikoi tehdä tämän. Että hän oli ostanut koko tuotteen. Että hän oli kuunnellut myyjän myyntipuhetta ja päättänyt kokeilla, niin epäuskottavalta kuin se kuulostikin.

Mutta hänellä oli paketti kädessään ja sen saaja edessään, joten perääntyminen olisi ollut naurettavaa. Sitä paitsi, eihän hän tällä mitään hävinnytkään.

"Jarlaxle", hän sanoi ja astui kunnolla sisään huoneeseen, sulkien oven perässään. Puhuteltu drow nosti katsettaan vain sen verran, että sai suunnattua sen salamurhaajan suunnalle, vaikkei tätä suoranaisesti silmiin katsonutkaan. Kuunteli sentään.

Entreri asteli sängyn luokse ja ojensi pienen paketin drown ulottuville. Paketti oli ruskea, tehty paksusta karkeasta paperista ja sitä oli yritetty kovasti saada kauniiksi punaisesta paperinauhasta tehdyllä rusetilla. Se oli melko tavanomaisen näköinen, mutta sen sisältä tuleva vieno tuoksu kertoi sen saajalle heti, että lahja oli parempi kuin miltä se päällepäin näytti.

Jarlaxle katsoi pakettia tylsästi, mutta otti sen vastaan ja toi sen lähemmäs kasvojaan parempaa tarkastelua varten. Sitten pieni kiinnostuksen kipinä syttyi hänen silmiinsä tuoksun myötä. Se oli eksoottinen ja vieras; makea ja kiehtova.

Siis kaikkea sellaista, josta Jarlaxle piti.

Entreri siirtyi oman sänkynsä luokse ja istuutui sen reunalle tarkkailemaan kumppaniaan. Kaikki vaikutti hyvältä tähän mennessä. Kunpa se vielä kestäisi.

Jarlaxle ei tuntunut enää edes huomaavan Entreriä, sillä paketti vei kaiken drowlta liikenevän huomion, jota nykyisellään ei ollut kovinkaan paljoa. Hän tarkasteli lahjaansa pitkään ja hartaasti, sitten lopulta veti nauhan auki ja nosti paketin kannen varovasti.

Tuoksu oli huumaava ja nostatti veden kielelle, vaikkei musta haltia ollut koskaan ennen edes maistanut sisältä löytyvää herkkua. Oli kuitenkin selvää, että mitä hyvänsä se olikin, se oli syötävää.

Paketissa oli tusina ruskeita jauhoisen näköisiä palleroita, jotka olivat jokainen omassa värikkäässä paperisessa lokerossaan. Pallojen päällä oleva jauhokin oli ruskeaa ja hievahteli kevyesti ilmavirran mukana Jarlaxlen vetäessä syvään henkeä. Drow jopa sulki silmänsä nautinnollisesti.

"Mitä nämä ovat?" hän kysyi hiljaa, ilmeisesti sittenkin tietoinen Entrerin paikallaolosta.

"Suklaata", mies vastasi, "Melko harvinaista herkkua missään Calimshania pohjoisemmassa."

"Suklaata..." drow toisti hitaasti, maistellen sanaa. Hän avasi silmänsä ja tarkasteli palleroita uudelleen, epäröiden hitusen, mutta nosti sitten yhden paperisesta lokerostaan, joka päästi pienen rusahduksen luovuttaessaan sisältönsä. Jarlaxle kosketti suklaata kielensä kärjellä ja veti kielen takaisin suuhunsa maistellakseen hieman. Osa kaakaojauheesta varisi hänen rinnuksilleen, mutta hän ei edes huomannut. Hän rypisti hieman kulmiaan kummissaan ja puraisi suklaapalleroa varovasti, leikaten sen hampaillaan puoliksi ja varistaen vielä lisää kaakaota syliinsä.

Sisältä paljastui täyteläinen kermainen täyte, joka oli kuin sulaa silkkiä hänen kielellään. Ja nyt suklaan omakin maku pääsi täydellisenä valloilleen hänen suuhunsa.

Entreri katsoi kuinka Jarlaxle ilme vaihtui lievästi kummastuneesta haltioituneeseen hymyyn ja kuinka koko tämän kehonkieli tuntui muuttuvan passiivisesta ja masentuneesta onnensa ylimmille kukkuloille kivunneeksi. Drow pyöritteli ensimmäistä suklaata suussaan hyvän aikaa ja oli sen loputtua välittömästi seuraavan kimpussa.

Ja hän hymyili koko toimituksen ajan.

Jarlaxle ei ollut aidosti hymyillyt päiväkausiin.

Tiesihän Entreri, että tämä parannus oli todennäköisesti vain väliaikaista ja hetken helpotus, mutta hän ei silti voinut olla salaa hymyilemättä itsekin ja tuntea itsensä hitusen toiveikkaammaksi huomisesta.

Lisäksi hän palaisi takaisin torille ja ostaisi vielä tusinan ruskeaa pakettia lisää.


	2. Vastalahja

Jarlaxle astelehti katon reunaa myöten, kengät kilisten ja kopisten iloisesti ja äänekkäästi, Entrerin suureksi ärsytykseksi. Drow saavutti kumppaninsa ja istahti alas tämän viereen katsomaan yöllistä kaupunkia heidän ylhäisestä näköalapaikastaan.

"Kaunis tähtitaivas, eikö?" tämä kysyi hilpeästi ja heilutteli jalkojaan katon reunalla. Entreri tuhahti, viitsimättä edes vastata kysymykseen. Se ei tietenkään hiljentänyt Jarlaxlea hitustakaan.

"Sain muuten tietää tänään jotain tärkeää", drow jatkoi ja vilkaisi ystäväänsä ovelasti. Entreri käänsi nyt katseensa hänen suuntaansa.

"Mitä?"

Jarlaxlen virne leveni, mikä harvoin oli hyvä merkki. Eikä ollut tälläkään kertaa.

"Muistatko, kun noin vuosi sitten olin... hieman allapäin sen tapauksen jälkeen?" hän kysyi, hymy vavisten vain hetken verran ennen kuin se palasi taas täyteen loistoonsa, "Sinä toit minulle suklaata. Rasiakaupalla. No, kuulin tuossa kylillä, että suklaarasian antaminen on romanttinen ele!"

Entrerin kulmat kurtistuivat ja huulet kapenivat ohueksi viivaksi.

"Endorfiinejä. Kauppias mainosti suklaataan sanomalla sen vapauttavan jonkinlaisia hyvänolon kemikaaleja syöjän kehossa. Se ei millään tavalla ollut-"

"Joten minä ajattelin, että täytyyhän minun jotenkin vastata sinun eleeseesi! Ostin siis sinulle tämän kukkakimpun, ole hyvä!" drow sanoi ja taikoi selkänsä takaa ison ja värikkään kimpun upeimpia kukkia, mitä oli tästä kaupungista löytänyt.

Entreri tönäisi hänet alas katolta. Ja heitti kukkakimpun hänen peräänsä, tietenkin sytytettyään sen ensin tuleen. Hän heitti perään vielä pari kattotiiltäkin. Ja toisen saappaansa. Ja monta kirousta.

Eikä Jarlaxlen tarvinnut saada tietää, että yhden pienen kukan hän itse asiassa painoi nenäliinan sisään ja säilytti vyönsä selkäpuolen salaisessa taskussa. Tämän ei todellakaan tarvinnut saada tietää.


End file.
